


Memorial

by serenityfails



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, City Elf Origin, Comic, Digital Art, Gen, Grey Wardens, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails
Summary: Alistair mourns Duncan, and Tabris remembers. All canon dialogue. 2015 comic, originally posted on tumblr.





	Memorial

**Author's Note:**

> This comic is also available to read [on tumblr](http://serenity-fails.tumblr.com/post/107758683581). As with most of my art before 2017, I don't have access to the original files anymore, but if I ever regain access I'll update the files with better, higher quality! What I have here is just what I could salvage from my posts.
> 
> This touches a little bit on my ideas about my Warden, Seriah, how she felt about Duncan, and being conscripted into the Wardens against her will. I also have a little headcanon that Adaia was originally from Highever, same as Nelaros, and that Seriah intends to return there to visit his family and pay him tribute when the Blight is dealt with.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
